Enclosed Truth
by KaeCover
Summary: Rose and Oscar are trapped. Will the truth that had been kept away from the light become spoken words or will it be the enclosed truth? (Sorry terrible summary but all I could come up with...) Just a short one-shot. A hint of Roscar
**Hi. So I know I have been slack updating my other story 'Three's a Crowd' (check it out!) so I wanted to write a short little one-shot.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own M.I. High or any of it's characters**

The two spies laid on the ground accepting their fate. They were trapped in a SKUL cell with no way out. Rose looked to her left and came across the face that had haunted her dreams ever since she had met him. Her eyes flickered over his facial features and then swiftly looked to the ground when she felt Oscar's gaze on her. She turned her head to look anywhere but at his face. She knew that if she did, he would see it. He would the look in her eyes. Her eyes would betray her and he would know that under everything she loved him. Oscar looked over to Rose seeing that she was trying to block him out. He briefly thought over the possibilities to why she was doing that but came to none. Rose felt her body draining of energy. She saw little spots in front of her. Rose finally looked over the blonde male and made eye contact. She tried to push any thought of any attachment to the back of her mind. Now was not the time. She felt like she was on the edge and slipping into dangerous sleep. Rose slapped her cheek a couple times and then dug her fingernail into her thumb for a slight discomfort to keep awake. Oscar saw her do this and knew that this would be a good time to tell her a secret that has been causing his restless nights.

"Rose, I…"

Rose looked up at the sound of his voice. He saw this and continued.

"Can I tell you something?" When he saw her give a slight nod, he took a deep breathe. Mentally preparing for the worst.

"Well… Rose…" He broke off when they both heard a sudden noise from outside of the cell. Oscar and Rose quickly stood up but equally quickly felt an instant headache from moving let alone standing up. Rose place her hand out in front of her reaching for support and felt a hand on each of her shoulders to balance her. She looked behind her, nodding a silent thanks.

"This is MI9, nobody move!" Yelled a voice that sounded a lot like Chief Agent Stark. Agent Stark was not known to be the brains of MI9. He is one of those men who think that they are simply the best and no one (especially children) can do better. The two young agent's groaned at the sound of his yelling and hoped that Stark had brought Frank or Carrie with him.

Oscar and Rose sighed with the vision of a familiar female racing to towards them, she bowelled towards them tackling them to the ground. Rose let out an hmph and took a sharp intake of breath. Carrie's face immediately took on a look of guilt.

"Oh Rose, I am so sorry. Where does it hurt?" Carrie asked with her voice full of undeniable concern.

"Oh… I am fine just a bit sore." Rose replied trying to put on a brave face as she rubbed her back. Oscar looked at her like he didn't believe a word that just came out of her mouth but kept quiet. Carrie sharply looked at Oscar and gave him a look that said she didn't believe Rose either.

Rose just rolled her eyes at the sight of them sharing 'eye messages'. She felt a tiny twinge in the pit of her stomach at the thought of them having a thing that they shared together and she wouldn't be part of. Carrie picked up on her mood change and gave her a look. That is the problem when your best friend can read you like a book, they know exactly when your mood changes. Rose quickly put up her blank face and started towards Frank. Frank looked at her and nodded. Agent Stark looked their way and called the SWAT team together. Since Oscar and Rose were imprisoned in an isolated cell (basically left to die) away from SKUL HQ they did not have to worry about any security. SKUL had not expected the two MI9 agents to escape in their condition so the MI High team, Stark and the SWAT team just walked out. Oscar thought to himself that is was waaayy too easy, they are up to something but he just shrugged it off as paranoid and looped arms with Rose and Carrie as they walked out into the light.

 **So let me know what you think by reviewing! Until next time!**


End file.
